Merchants who sell their wares online have begun to sell digital content items such as movies, songs in MP3 format, or other digital content directly to customers. In this respect, customers may manipulate browsers or other applications to purchase such digital content that can then be downloaded by the user for use on an appropriate device. However, current online systems do not allow users to purchase a digital content item as a gift for others.